Celebration! (video)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Celebration! Transcript (The video starts with The Wiggles Logo is shown while it plays Follow The Leader instrumental track in the background during the opening sequence it shows Anthony waking Jeff up he asked Jeff about going to a Wiggles concert performed in Ireland they were all leaving then shot transition to The Cartoon Wiggles are driving the Big Red Car for going to a Wiggles concert then it shows their names appears on the screen after that the Big Red Car rolls down the path & then arrives on the cartoon stage while the title card coming towards the screen then streamers & confetti transition to Ringo the Ringmaster are talking about the show is starting while they're coming arrive on stage for the Song:Wiggly Circus Jubilee) Announcer: And now, please welcome your Wiggly host, Ringo the Ringmaster! (Audience are cheering for Ringo arrives the stage) Ringo the Ringmaster: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the show. Please, give a big clap 'cause here come The Wiggles and the Wiggly Circus clowns! Come on, gang. It's showtime! Here we go! Clap your hands, everyone! (singing) You're gonna see a show A big circus show Walking on hands, And away we go Acrobatic clowns performing with ease Shouting out full of pep: Wiggly Dancers: "Watch your step, watch your step!" Ringo the Ringmaster: (singing) Running around We're never slow Pick it up and holla holla Hey watch us go (with others singing) And it's hail, hail, the gang's all here At the Wiggly Circus Jubilee Everybody, wave to Lauren and Caterina. They're the back-bending, backward-walking Wiggly Circus clowns. And now, hold on to your hats, everyone. 'Cause here comes the man of the hour, Surfer Jeff! Jeff: Hello! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. (He stands up on the surfboard while the dancers are holding it) Ringo the Ringmaster, Jeff & Wiggly Dancers: (singing) You're gonna see a show A big circus show Walking on hands, And away we go Acrobatic clowns performing with ease Shouting out full of pep: "Watch your step, watch your step!" Ringo the Ringmaster: Surprise! Greg: Hi, everybody! Ringo the Ringmaster, Jeff, Greg & Wiggly Dancers: (singing) Running around We're never slow Pick it up and holla holla Hey watch us go And it's hail, hail, the gang's all here At the Wiggly Circus Jubilee Ringo the Ringmaster: And now it's.... It's Anthony! Everyone say, "Hi, Anthony!" All: Hi, Anthony! Anthony: I'm going to try something. Here we go, alrighty. Whoo-hoo! Whoa! Ringo the Ringmaster, Jeff, Greg, Anthony & Wiggly Dancers: (singing) And it's hail, hail, the gang's all here At the Wiggly Circus Jubilee We're gonna see a show A big circus show Anthony: Hey, Jeff! (He pulls the string to make the confetti at Jeff) Ringo the Ringmaster, Jeff, Greg, Anthony & Wiggly Dancers: (singing) Walking on hands, And away we go Acrobatic clowns performing with ease Jeff: I want to try that! Ringo the Ringmaster, Jeff, Greg, Anthony & Wiggly Dancers: (singing) Shouting out full of pep: "Watch your step, watch your step!" Running around We're never slow Pick it up and holla holla Hey watch us go And it's hail, hail, the gang's all here At the Wiggly Circus Jubilee Ringo the Ringmaster: Murray! Murray: Hello, everyone! Hi, there! Emma: Murray! Ringo the Ringmaster: Murray! Yeeha! Playing guitar, it's Murray, everyone! That's the way! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! All: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! (singing) And it's hail, hail, the gang's all here At the Wiggly Circus Ju..... The Wiggly Circus Ju..... The Wiggly Circus Jubilee.... HEY! (Floating balloons transition to Anthony plays the mini drums while D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (MY FAVOURITE DINOSAUR) instrumental track plays in the background then streamers & confetti transition to the Song:Here Comes a Bear) Anthony: Paws up, everybody! Here Comes a Bear! Let's start stomping. Come on. Greg: (singing) Here comes a bear ((The Other Wiggles singing) stomping, stomping) Greg: (singing) A very scary bear ((The Other Wiggles singing) stomping, stomping) Greg: (singing) Paws up in the air ((The Other Wiggles singing) stomping, stomping) Greg: (singing) Stomping everywhere Murray: Here comes a kangaroo! (singing) Kangaroo jumps ((The Other Wiggles singing) boing boing) Murray: (singing) Jumps so high ((The Other Wiggles singing) boing boing) Murray: (singing) Almost touches the sky ((The Other Wiggles singing) boing boing) Murray: (singing) The kangaroo jumps so high Greg: (singing) Here comes a snake ((The Other Wiggles singing) Sssss Sssss) Greg: (singing) Slithering along ((The Other Wiggles singing) Sssss Sssss) Greg: (singing) His body's very long ((The Other Wiggles singing) Sssss Sssss) Greg: (singing) Slippery snake slithers along Anthony: Here comes a wombat! (singing) Wombat crawls ((The Other Wiggles singing) crawling crawling) Anthony: (singing) Crawls along the ground ((The Other Wiggles singing) crawling crawling) Anthony: (singing) Making wombats sounds ((The Other Wiggles singing) crawling crawling) Anthony: (singing) Wombat crawls around Greg: Paws up again! Bears! (singing) Here comes a bear ((The Other Wiggles singing) stomping, stomping) Greg: (singing) A very scary bear ((The Other Wiggles singing) stomping, stomping) Greg: (singing) He's got paws up in the air ((The Other Wiggles singing) stomping, stomping) Greg: (singing) Stomping everywhere Anthony: Big growl! (They were all growling like a bear) Murray: Give yourselves a big clap, bears. That's the way. Greg: Scary bears. Murray: Yes. Hey, everyone, you all know Jeff, don't you? Here's Jeff. Do you know what Jeff likes to do? (Audience replied "SLEEP!") Murray: That's right. He sleeps, doesn't he? In this next song, he quite often falls asleep. So we need your help. Can you keep your eye on Jeff? And if he starts to fall asleep, call out and let us know. That would be fantastic. Right now we'd love you to sing with us and do the actions. It's time for "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear". Here we go. (Song:Rock-a-Bye Your Bear a scene where The Wiggles gonna sing along in our first part then the second part the audience are gonna sing to it as well) Greg: Arms up, everyone. Let's all sway from side to side. And we'll sing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear". That's a great idea, Murray. Murray: Thanks, Greg! Greg: (singing while the backing vocals are doing their actions) Everybody clap And everybody sing Anthony: Really loud! la la la la la Greg: (singing) Bow to your partner Murray: G'day, mate! Jeff: G'day! Greg: (singing) And then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Murray: Everyone, we're going to try something a bit different this time. We're not going to sing. We'd like to hear your voices. It's your turn. Here we go! Audience: (singing while The Wiggles are doing their actions) Everybody clap Murray: That's great! Maybe a bit louder! Audience: (singing) Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Murray: Sounds sweet! Audience: (singing) And then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh (Jeff yawns cause he's almost feel sleepy) Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:2012 Category:Unfinished Transcripts